


[ART] The Sunset Before Battle

by CeeSaltSanctuary



Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary
Summary: On the eve before battle, a moment is shared between preparations.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	[ART] The Sunset Before Battle

_Merlin holds his hands together in front of his chest in a move that focuses his magic in his core as he mentally enchants. As Merlin casts his spell, Arthur takes the chance to lean closer and rest his forehead on Merlin’s. He stares in awe at the man that is so powerful that can change the outcome of an entire battle, but even more impressive, hold his heart._


End file.
